1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for providing an alternative means for discharging grain from a grain bin, and more specifically to a specifically designed single or double access door and chute system providing an energy free, enhanced safety, multiple portal grain loading system with the ability to deal with clogged or crusted grain while minimizing waste and while also reducing the damage to the grain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grain is typically stored in a grain bin prior to being transported to a remote location for processing, milling, or other purposes. Grain bins protect the grain from the elements and from pests. However, it is much simpler to load grain into a grain bin than it is to remove the grain from these bins and into transport vehicles, such as trucks or trains. Additional hazards also present themselves due to grain bin use. These hazards include but are not limited to a crust forming on the top or throughout the product, uneven emptying of the bin, the bin tipping or collapse, and the emptying augers becoming clogged. The greatest hazard of all is the temptation and need to enter the top of the grain bin from the top portal to remedy a problem.
Grain bin products are loaded into trucks and trailers by a system of augers. A large floor auger is beneath the floor of the bin on one side. It is filled by a center located sump drain and several smaller recessed port holes. The floor auger fills a second auger outside the grain bin that must raise the grain and fill the waiting transportation vehicle. The grain in the bin fills these augers by gravity flow. If there are no problems that exist with the grain, it will empty by this method until no further grain will flow. This will result in the remaining grain in the bin forming a steep 45 degree slope that will need to be unloaded by a third auger known as a sweep auger. The sweep auger needs to be started once it is uncovered by the grain flowing through the smaller recessed port holes under the sweep auger. It then circles the inside circumference of the grain bin with the center pivot located to empty the remaining grain into the sump of the floor auger. The resource system requires substantial electric for both of the grain bin augers, diesel or gas for the tractor to operate the lift auger and one to two people to operate and manage the equipment safely. The grain must flow problem free. The side walls of the grain bin must not fail.
A sweep auger is often placed on the floor of the grain bin to ensure no grain is left behind during a loading process. A sweep auger is a portable unguarded screw auger attached to a pivot that circles the perimeter of the storage bin and conveys grain into a center sump(s) located in the bin floor. The sumps are typically recesses located in the center of the bin. A second auger located below the floor then transports the grain to the exterior of the bin and allows the grain to be loaded by using a chute. The sweep auger cannot function until grain within the grain bin is at a level low enough to not obstruct the auger.
Grain augers have caused a number of injuries and deaths in recent years. Injuries range from lacerations, caused by falling onto or by lifting and moving the auger, to people becoming entrapped and crushed or suffocated after falling through the top layer of grain which can form a “crust” when moisture is present. Sweep augers also tend to cause a “funnel” effect when they are in operation, which can quickly draw a person down into the grain.
A grain bridge can form when grain on the surface is moldy or is frozen together to form a hard, thick crust. When grain is unloaded from a bin with a surface crust, a hollow cavity forms underneath the grain bridge. If anyone enters the bin and attempts to walk on the crusted surface, the additional weight will cause the crust to collapse and the individual could be partially or completely submerged instantly. The shifting grain can move the victim four to five feet from the point of entry where the victim was last seen, making it difficult to determine exactly where the victim is located.
It is therefore typically not recommended that a person enter a grain bin while grain remains in the bin. There is a need for an alternative method to both unload the grain and access the grain bin while grain remains in the bin without presenting danger to the user.
Heretofore there has not been available a grain bin access door and chute system with the advantages and features of the present invention.